You Can't Spell Voldemort Without Love
by HesMyHoleySaint
Summary: Bellatrix is one of the craziest characters in the series. Follow her from when she leaves Hogwarts, to the time she gets put into Azkaban. Explore her twisted mind and the odd obsession she has with Voldemort- however, this is NOT a love story.


Chapter One

**Disclaimer** I do not own the marvelous ideas in JK Rowling's head, nor do I own any of the products/characters of these ideas.

Free. She was finally free to do as she pleased. Not that she hadn't often gotten her way during her school years, but now that she was 18 and graduated, well, she could actually do something. She could make people do as she pleased and believe in what she did. Sure, at Hogwarts there was that little group of Slytherins she had to consider friends; Lucius Malfoy, Rosier, Nott and Rodolphus to name a few, but what did they count? They couldn't possibly have power. She, on the other hand, craved this power. Just the thought of her tormenting fellow students till they cried gave her something to laugh to herself about.

Power. This is why she was making it up the pathway to Malfoy Manor. Old Abraxas Malfoy agreed to host a meeting for those involved with the Dark Arts, for he had a special guest in his not-so-humble home today. When she banged the snake-shaped knocker on the door of the old and extravagant mansion the 15 year old, Lucius, answered the door.

"Bellatrix." he said curtly, giving her nothing more than a nod. She didn't hate Lucius, after all he did believe in purity, but she didn't really admire or respect anyone. Actually, she didn't feel that way about anyone but herself; for now, at least.

Pulling back her hood, to expose the long, jet black, mess of hair she had on her head, Bellatrix simply stared at Lucius. Without a hello she said,

"Well?"

"Well, what?" the Malfoy boy responded, crossing his arms.

"Don't play stupid with me, boy," He was such a child. This is exactly why she was here to meet with real wizards that matched her skill. "You know exactly why I'm here."

"Fine." he replied, leading them down a long hallway to the similarly lit parlour. As Lucius open the door, Bellatrix strode into the room, her head held high. She was quite a proud witch, even if she was just out of Hogwarts. Glancing around the room, she saw boys her age, to middle aged men sitting around a table, but not a single woman. This didn't cause nervousness, no, not in Bellatrix. She was sure she could take on any one of these men. When her dark eyes fell upon the gaunt figure at the head of the table, she felt almost...intimidated.

The man looked 40, more or less. Bellatrix needed no introduction to know this was who she was here to see. So many things… oh, so many marvelous things she had heard about Tom Riddle. Not only was he a brilliant wizard, but he was extremely learned in the dark arts. His beliefs, what he was going to do, were right on so many levels. He believed in only the purest blood and shared the feeling of hatred towards muggles and mudbloods.

Riddle had very thin black hair and bloodshot eyes… or were they actually red? Bellatrix had never seen a man that looked like him, for he was deathly pale and his face appeared waxy. She noticed his nose was sinking into his face, like it was disappearing. He looked like death himself. Many would find his looks unappealing, but she found his appearance very appropriate. Death is what people feared and fear is exactly the reaction Riddle wanted.

For the first time Bellatrix felt great respect for another. She could tell, just by the way held himself and the way he looked that he would be one to be revered. In the red eyes of the man, she saw a twisted quality and this she rather liked.

Wanting to show this man respect, but also prove she was strong, Bellatrix took a few steps forward, her footsteps echoing in the quiet room,

"Well, if it isn't the Tom Riddle" she spoke, as her thin lips curled into a crooked smile and her head bowed forward in admiration. The pale man lifted his head, so as to get a look at who he was dealing with.

"Bellatrix Black, I presume?" Riddle replied in a surprisingly charming voice, "Join us, we were just about to start discussing my plan of action." Bellatrix took the closest chair she could get to the head of the table. She didn't want to miss a thing. Plans were going to be made. Plans of power, torture and pain. Looking at everyone in their chairs, Riddle cleared his throat and announced,

"I think you'll all be very pleased as my followers; my Death Eaters."

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! I had some trouble getting started, but I promise the other chapters will be better. I know some things may not match up with actually cannon of Voldemort becoming Voldemort, but I wanted to show his transformation- so I changed some things. Please comment!


End file.
